1. Field
The present disclosure pertains to a method and apparatus for monitoring the composition of a measurement flow of breathable gas received in a sidestream manner from a flow of breathable gas being delivered to the airway of a subject through a respiratory circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Systems that monitor composition of gas by obtaining a measurement flow of breathable gas from a therapeutic flow of breathable gas in a sidestream manner are known. Generally, these systems require a pump to draw the measurement flow of breathable gas through a sampling chamber where measurements are taken. The measurement flow of breathable gas is then exhausted from the system (e.g., to atmosphere and/or through a filter or captured by a scavenging system). Generally, the measurement flow of breathable gas is not returned to the therapeutic flow of breathable gas because this would require that the elements of the pump exposed to the measurement flow of breathable gas be either disposed of or thoroughly sterilized for individual subjects. This may be impractical and/or cost prohibitive.